Dyskusja użytkownika:Cavi74
Hello my fans! I love ya all!-Serena hi cavi this is przemek.Very nice pic.I see that you have paitn again ;) How is doing group photo.You have 22 hours to do it.Good work bye i understand.How are you.Cavi or not Cavi ? how is doing a group photo ? you have 18 hours to do it.if you need i can give you extra 2/3 hours.Do you need it ?Przemek9514 14:17, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 CONGRATULATION you won this episode,but remember you must do a group photo or you will be disqualified.I don't want it (but they can kill me).So good work !Przemek9514 14:57, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 hi cavi you have 14 hours to do a special challange - group photo or you REALLY will be ELIMINATED.I know that you can draw because you did ląst chAllage.You don't want be eliminated.i don't want eliminat you so please do it.if you want you can be very high in this game.any extra time so you have 14 hours.if in 14,q hours you wont do a challange you'll be eliminated.sorry i am waiting. Hi! Przemek order me to ask you how about your picture. Are you doing it? ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 23:01, cze 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cavi ! You can join with only one contestant.I think that Serena can win.Do you wanna choose Serena ? Przemek9514 22:07, lip 3, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 I added Serena ok ?Przemek9514 22:14, lip 3, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 if you want i can change ti but most of girls vote on boys.you will join with erick right ?Przemek9514 23:28, lip 3, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 i have question do you really want serena to erick ? serena is my favourite character maden by you and i wanted see her winning.So who do you want choose ? erick or serena ?Przemek9514 23:39, lip 3, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 you knows the rules one user can join with only one contestant,on your place i will choose serena,because she really can win.in final 3 in my camps are always girls,it will be safer (for you) if you choose serena.so you choose ....?Przemek9514 23:59, lip 3, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 its good choose because you can win this season.i have the last question.have youj time to do a group photo ? (We haven't full cast).i must tell you that your last group photo to jarrod's game is pretty !!! and i bought in shop (i printed in shop) your photo of cast of total drama danger.she's very perfect.it cost me 0.74$ :)Przemek9514 00:08, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 if you will do a group photo you will get the gold ticket !Przemek9514 00:15, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 i have dowload for free from net and i paid for painting photo in shopPrzemek9514 00:20, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 so can you do a group photo ? you can get gold ticket its mean that if you will get the most of votes you wont be voted off ! any contestants wont will be eliminated in episode when you will use the golden ticket,you can use golden ticket twice !Przemek9514 00:23, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 yes will be 16 contestants ! can you do a group photo ? (16 contestants + 3 hosts) ?Przemek9514 00:29, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Serena is member of Team Villains.Ca you do a group photo ? Say yer or no Przemek9514 00:37, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hello Cavi74 , could improve this character please <3 thumb perfect ! Can you do a group photo ? i know i am nervous XDPrzemek9514 16:44, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 40/40 Przemek9514 16:46, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi Cavi ! Can you do a group photo (16 cont. + 3 hosts).Please answerPrzemek9514 18:43, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi cavi Przemek as asking you if you can do a picture of all the contestants + the 3 host ! ? -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 21:35, lip 4, 2011 (UTC) ok ! i am waiting ! Good lukePrzemek9514 22:14, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Cavi74 Hello, you show me these pictures of that character that I asked you that I calledLucilla please - Chloe22 Cópia de grfsj.png|Lucilla Knockout.png|Here instead of Lindsay, there must be Lucilla TDA 014.jpg|Here, however, instead of Lindsay Lucilla there must be <3 TDA Ep. 11 (Admiral Lindsay).jpg|The Central Lindsay there must be as Lucilla Lucilla Admiral TDA030 088 T1.png|and lastly, instead of Lindsay Lucilla There must be a light blue dress with Catherine Rate in Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains Please I would like to stay in the game perfect devil ! did you start group photo ? what will you choose golden ticket or place in final 7 ?Przemek9514 12:41, lip 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 the results will be in few hours.Can you send me a name of contestant which will you choose if your team will loose.russel ?Przemek9514 12:51, lip 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi there! When you'll finish the group foto? ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 17:52, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) Cavi74 Hello, could you improve this character - Chloenew22 Lucilla.png|She is the character LucillaHappy.png|this is the pose that she must please. OK cavi.can you end it to to the end of this week ? i know that you have problem with program,but if you started this photo and if you will send me it to can get invacibility for the next episode.Przemek9514 10:42, lip 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 nice Cavi.Did you start (again) the group photo ? You told me that you had problems with program.Przemek9514 20:09, lip 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 You must do the challenges in Total Dram Flame Cavi ^^ Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 20:11, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) hi cavi ! can you add alexia (mocky) to group photo,because she will debut in 6th episodePrzemek9514 20:20, lip 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Przemek is begging you if you can do for him a group photo of all the contestants of this season ! if you do it you will won a place in final 4 Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 20:26, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS CAVI YOU WON PLACE IN FINAL 3 ! CAN YOU VOTE,BECAUSE WE HAVE TIE TIFFANI VS MADISON.Przemek9514 10:25, lip 8, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Participate http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_:_Crafts PERFECT photos :) again !!!!Przemek9514 18:25, lip 9, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi Cavi ! We have new challange ! Serena must wears bride dress.Good Work ! (You won lost ep-again !)Przemek9514 20:51, lip 10, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Cavi time to do the challenge of this show ! Hi Cavi ! We have new challange ! You must design your own cover of criminal book.Good Work :) Results in 6,5 hours :) Bye !Przemek9514 12:30, lip 12, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 HI CAVI ! YOU WON PLACE IN FINALE THANKS YOUR PEFECT GROUP PHOTO.IF YOU WANNA BE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA : HEROES VS VILLAINS YOU MUST DO A FINALE CHALLANGE !YOU MUST DO A PHOTO WHERE YOUR CONTESTANT MUST HOLD SUITCASE WITH MONEY (ON PLAYA DES LOSERS BACKROUND) ! IF YOU WONT DO A FINALE CHALLANGE YOU WONT WIN AND YOU WILL BE OT 3RD PLACE.YOU HAVE 40 HOURS TO DO A FINALE CHALLANGE.GOOD WORK AND GOOD LUKE :)Przemek9514 12:48, lip 12, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Cavi please vote on me or on Przemek! It's really important! ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 22:40, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) Very nice detective :) Did you start finale challange ? Finale is tomorrow so Good Work and Good Luke :)Przemek9514 14:44, lip 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 OMG !!! ITS BEATYFULL !!!! I WISH YOU THAT YOU WILL WIN :) Przemek9514 12:05, lip 14, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi Cavi ! Congratulation you won!I told you that serena can win!The next season will start at 29.07.You can find challanges on show's site.1st challange is thant you must do a group photo (you have 2 weeks).The best group photo will win place in final 3 !!!Przemek9514 09:11, lip 15, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 frame|Price for Serena Hi Cavi ! if you want that Serena will win place in FINAL 3 PLEASE DO A GROUP PHOTO ! YOU HAVE 3 DAYS TO DO IT .WILL YOU DO IT ? PLEASE ANSWER ! -PRZEME9514 ok you quit but tell me just WHY ?Przemek9514 14:29, lip 31, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi! I created a new wiki abaout fun. Wanna join? You can make art, hang out with your friends and compete in contests! What are you waiting for? Join my wiki right now on: http://mockytd.wikia.com/wiki/Mocky%27s_Total_Drama_Wiki. Have fun and whenyou arrive, leave me a message! I hope you wanna come, ♥Mocky♥ 05:46, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) HI CAVI CAN YOU CORRECT AND CHANGE HER CLOTHES MY RACHEL ? PLEASE !!!Przemek9514 19:00, sie 2, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514